


车流

by JANET_HOURS



Category: Beautiful Boy (2018), Eros - Fandom, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Past Drug Use
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JANET_HOURS/pseuds/JANET_HOURS
Summary: 有情皆孽，无人幸免
Relationships: Chang Chen/Timothée Chalamet, Chang Chen/Zhu Yilong
Kudos: 2





	车流

**Author's Note:**

> 半纪实  
> 8k+，R级，双车慎入  
> 客人->居  
> 男人->震  
> 男孩->茶  
> 请确认已清楚了解以上指代再进行阅读，如不清楚，请在查看tag后酌情阅读

01

“麻烦。一份鱼子酱。”

一家奇小的居酒屋前，长发男子拉过摆在人行道边的高脚凳，坐下候餐。

02

“去敦化南路高架段下面，找一个小门脸的日式居酒屋。然后跟居酒屋的平头老板要一份鱼子酱。

“这样，就可以找到那个男人。”

衣着体面的长发男子站在四车宽的马路对面，两手插袋等着几辆夜车驰过。过了一会儿，人行横道灯变换，男人于是踢着皮鞋，悠哉游哉地穿过了马路。

已经过十点了，这片位于城际高架下的居民区早已经变回了它原本安静寂寥的样子。路边还亮着灯的，只剩下远处24小时营业的7-11和这家居酒屋了，刚开张的老板抬头看了一眼来人，操起一口浓重的外地口音说：

“你四今天第一锅。”

客人没大听懂，动作顿了一下。

然后他不置可否地点了点头，被老板看见了脑后一截用来束发的缎带。

那缎带扎得十分精致，精致到让老板在一瞬间有了关于礼物的联想。但老板的脸上并没有表现出什么——他一般不对来客的打扮做过多的评价。

而此时，客人的注意力则落在了老板的眉角上方——那里贴着一块创口贴，周围还有一圈没能遮住的淤青。

客人：……

两人相视无言。平头老板低头专心制餐，客人则将视线向头顶上方移去，开始仔细观察居酒屋的那面招牌。

“……焼き鸟。”

客人默念。

招牌是在一片木头边角料上阴刻了三个日文，字用黑漆填了色，与周围随性的浅褐色木纹倒是相得益彰。

——坊间传言，那个男人以前是个木匠，这块招牌就是他亲手做的……

“啪！”

一声脆响。

思绪被突如其来的一盘蛋饼打断，客人抬头，看见老板低头在围裙上擦着手，神情里没有一丝对于盘中不明物体所表现出的愧疚。老板语气平平地说：

“7-11旁憋的路口计去，看介修鞋的又拐。”

这一回，老板的口音终于让客人皱起了眉头——毕竟这才是要紧事——但他把老板的话在脑子里过了一遍，也勉强算是理解了。他没动盘子里的蛋饼，只是瞟了眼在案台内侧着身的老板，见怪不怪地往台面上扔了一张大面值纸钞。

然后，客人起身离开。

老板没有说话。他转身就把蛋饼倒进了垃圾桶，一条空寂的路上，客人背后只有那三个日文还映着明灭的黄光，在目送他朝黑暗走去。

03

居酒屋不是什么米其林，当然也没有鱼子酱。

客人找到男人的时候，男人正靠在路灯照不到的角落里划手机，手里夹着根烟放在身侧，应该是刚点燃。男人一扭头看见客人朝他走过来，顿了一下，然后“嗒”的一声把手机屏幕关了。

原本正照着男人脸孔的光没了，客人的视野里，五步外的那张脸瞬间变成了一团漆黑。

而男人也在朝着客人的这个方向看——他大概花了数秒才认出客人——然后他将手一抬，又把烟抽上了一口。烟头上的火星在黑暗中亮了亮，然后立刻被一团烈烈的烟气淹没了。烟雾中，客人看见男人抬了抬眼皮，没有打招呼，闷声就往另一个方向走去。

客人抬步就跟了上去。

——这人就这副样子。……好像谁都是上赶着来贴他的一样。

不过好在客人已经习惯了。于是他一路跟着，跟着，最后跟进了一条昏暗的巷子。巷子右手边排列着几个老旧的单元楼门洞，男人在一扇有铁防盗门的门洞前站定，抽完最后一口烟，然后随手拉开了防盗门。

旧铁门一时豁然洞开，生锈的弹簧因为受到挤压，发出涩耳的兹拉声。

——而客人还在原地站着，双手插着裤袋。

“干嘛，又不是第一次了。”

男人往巷子口这边不耐烦地看一眼，烟蒂丢到地上用脚碾灭，“上去啊。”

04

“换地方了怎么不告诉我？”

“……”

男人看了客人一眼，没有回答，只是继续在房间尽头脱裤子，长发客人原也不指望能等到什么答案，于是在门边上站了一会儿，也开始往脑后挽自己的长发。

这一片应该都是这样的三室一厅了，客人大略观察了一遍，得出了结论。男人租到的这间是原本厨房的位置，连带着和卫生间一起辟出来，有个小二十平。虽然屋子朝北，冬冷夏热，但好歹自己可以在这边清理完了再走。

还是之前的地方好，客人想，就是稍微远了点。

客人从缠着发带的手上分出一部分精力，开始打量屋子里的布置：男人应该是刚搬来不久，逼仄的房间里只摆着床、桌椅、柜子和一些生活必需品，两个编织袋还在过道尽头靠墙摞着，拉链开着，一对哑铃被扔在角落里。

桌上还散着一堆还没归置过的行李。客人眼尖地在一团杂物中发现了一只从未见过的银灰色耳机盒，耳机盒旁边是一个空的药品包装，包装上的药名被一张字条盖住了，只露出最后两个字，“XXXXXX沙酮”。

字条上也有两行字。一行数字。一行字母。

是“T”开头的。

那应当是一个名字，客人想，一个在元音字母上有音标的，法文名字。

05

“……喂，给我啊！你衣服。”

男人喊了一声，客人才意识到自己走神了。他恍然从那张纸条上抬起头，正好对上男人的眼睛——

路灯光从北窗泻进来，只够着了男人的下半张脸，而他那双被遮在长额发下的眼睛，正在深沉的夜色中锐利地看着他——

客人滞了一瞬。回过神来，他又变回了慢条斯理的样子，收回视线，无谓地挑了挑眉，然后甩手脱了身上的西装。

炎热的八月底，他只穿了这么一件。

脱下的那一刹，客人一身精细的白肉仿佛能在没开灯的房间里耀起冷光，男人的视线在上面停了一下，但很快又不着痕迹地移开了。他伸长手臂过来接这件手工定制的西服，然后转身将它挂在了墙上。

客人仔细看过去——那贴着一个塑料挂钩。

太不配了，他下意识这么觉得。

可他转念一想，还是在心里笑了一声。

眼前的这个男人啊……虽然话少，又潦倒困顿，但至少做事还算周到，也足够利落——客人想起自己第一次在酒吧见到这个男人时的情形，那时男人就是这样，冷着一张脸，看不出情绪。店里一群人见他独自一个，又是生面孔，就围上去想把他拿下，可谁知男人酒量出奇的好，什么话也没说，就已经喝趴了几个装腔作势的后生仔。

有人不甘心，想给他加料，被他拦住了。

一整夜，他坐在吧台后面，目光几乎没有从男人身上移开过。

男人就算一张脸醉到通红，眼神却始终和进门时一样——

警觉、疏离、乖戾，狠得就如同一头孤狼。

他已经太久没看到过那样的眼睛了。

男人最后要离开，他甚至来不及和任何人交代，就驱车跟了上去。

跑车跟着计程车，就这么一路跟到了城郊。后半夜的城郊开始意外地下起雪子，他点着了烟，车内烟草的香气氤氲开来，让人觉得既迷醉，又满怀期待。

他至今都还记得那条位于公交始发站附近的小街道。

当车开进那两面骑楼之间时，他看见满街的冷气中，只有一爿宵夜摊子还活着，推车后面的老师傅听见引擎的轰鸣声，惊讶地抬起头来——那老人的表情，现在想起来，都还是那么清晰。

老人还见过多少像他这般的夜行人？……又或者，他又看过多少被笼罩在夜幕之下的、那些不顾一切的旖旎心思？

他至今不知道，那晚男人是否在车里就已经发现了他。男人过于的沉默，总会让他产生自己才是那个猎物的错觉。

他只知道，两辆车从始至终没有停下来过，自己一直深一脚浅一脚地跟着，保持着十几米的车距；他只知道，男人最终进了一栋破旧的骑楼，自己看在眼里，然后默默掐灭了手里的烟。

黝深的门洞就仿佛藏着什么东西在向他召唤。一切都顺理成章，他锁车，上楼，楼道里的男人正在找开门的钥匙。

他站在下半层楼梯上看他找了好久，于是他咳了一声，说：

“嘿。

“……你有空吗？”

06

客人其实更愿意将那一夜解释为，近乎狂热的迷恋。

一种与生俱来的冲动。

他径直朝男人走过去，什么话也不说，直接挑开一层布料，将男人的下身握进了手里——

还未勃起的物件比手掌长出一截，上面有微微凸起的脉络，更是增添了一些手感。

客人的手动了动，男人的脸色立时变了。

“怎么了？这本来该你做的事。”

他故意说得很轻浮，挑衅地盯住了男人的眼睛——

他发现那里面有黑潮在翻涌。

“……”

男人难得有这样的反应，客人当下更是来了兴致，开始专心致志把玩手里的东西。男人说到底是一个性工作者，不能制止，只能在客人手里笔直地站着，起初还不动声色，到后来，气息眼见着乱了。

可男人还是一句话都没说。萦绕在他周身的一股子廉价烟味，渐渐和客人身上若有若无的高档香水混在了一起，慢慢地，房间里都充斥了这种奇幻的味道。

手里的东西渐渐抬头，客人“适时地”停下来，歪着头看了片刻。

男人也感觉到客人停下来，原本僵着的呼吸一松，不经意间，喘息声漏出半截——

然后下一秒，他就被用力地吻住了。

客人一只手还握着，另一只手突然扣住了他的后脑。他狠狠抵上男人的口唇，用力地舔，啃，吸吮，而后舌长驱直入，肆无忌惮地搅动男人的舌根。湿热的空腔被他搅弄出黏腻且窒闷的水声，男人被半口气哽着，极不舒服，却始终挣脱不开，只能一边抵挡，一边在喉咙里干咽——

而就在这时，隔壁的劣质弹簧声音又恰如其分地响了起来。

中间还隐约有女人的呻吟声，听起来，就像是在昭示着什么……

客人吻得越发起劲了。

他揉着男人的下身强迫他回应，男人被吻得透不过气，喉结急动，终于忍无可忍一把挥开了客人的手。

“啪”的一声脆响，吻戛然而止——男人抓住客人的一节腕骨就往他身后拗去，客人身体被连带着后退，“咣”的一声撞在床架上，整个人矮下去半截——就在客人将落不落之际，男人又将他猛地拽住……

不由分说地，男人俯身反侵入客人口中。

就在眨眼之间，攻守易位。浓烈的烟草味重新充斥了呼吸腔，同时伴随着的，是稀薄如空气的爱意。狂乱，苦涩，绝望，又凶狠，客人在反应过来的一刹那，毫不犹豫地，再度迎了上去。

迟来的激吻。

一时间，水声激烈。

布料挨挤，肤肉交摩。欲望在对抗，两人两处硬热不轻不重地撞在一起，皮鞋和休闲鞋蹉摩，缠绵悱恻。

07

那个雪夜，男人是被司机叫醒后下的车。

他推开车门，脚踩上了一层薄薄的雪。

T市极少下雪。那场雪若不是被他在那个深夜赶上，估计第二天太阳升起，就会悄无声息地消失，不被任何人知道。

身后的计程车打开了雨刮器，重新发动离开。他看着留在地上的两道车辙还有自己的脚印，突然感觉到一股深深的疲惫。

他再也想不出男孩能去哪里了。

整整一个月，餐厅，会所，医院，收费站，轮渡码头……他几乎把整座T市都找遍了，可男孩却像人间蒸发了一样，自那天出门后，就再也没有回来。

他整理了男孩留在屋子里的东西。唯一的电话号码早已打不通了，而那张假造的身份证也没有被男孩带走；所有属于男孩的物品里，只有那副男孩很宝贝的无线耳机不见了。

徒留下一只空洞洞的充电盒。

他早已经山穷水尽了。托居酒屋老板打听这种小众品牌耳机的下落，也只是模棱两可地得到了一个酒吧的名字——“有人说，看见过一个漂亮男孩带着那副耳机进了那个酒吧。”——可除了泛滥的酒精，男人在那里一无所获。

他终于一无所有了。为了给男孩买药他已经花光了所有积蓄，而他住的那片骑楼，也马上就要因为旧城改造被拆除。

走在漆黑的楼道里，男人忽然觉得男孩可能就是自己方才在车里做的一场颠簸的梦——车到站了，梦也醒了，他付钱下车，一切无疾而终。

没有人告诉他，以后的生活该怎样继续。

有时他会想，或许他命里注定要出卖自己的身体。

雪夜里长发男人出现得是那样顺理成章。他叫住他，然后张口报出一个令人咋舌的数字——那完全够他一个月的吃用，而且面对他的沉默，来者还在不断地加码。

——那场景，他估计自己很久都不会忘记。

是啊……

还有皮肉生意。

08

“艹！

“你们有钱人是不是都这么犯贱……”

潦倒的生活根本经不起诱惑。无论是天使还是恶魔，他最终，无可避免地失去了拒绝和这个陌生人上床的理由。

一个吻长得没有尽头，男人早已没了耐性，伸手一送，客人就被他掼倒在了床上。

——那一夜就那样荒唐地过去了。客人的确和看上去的一样，风流浪荡，出手阔绰，还兼有一副干净的好皮相；

但同时，他也狡猾，刻薄，手段高明，百无禁忌，不达目的、誓不罢休。

男人的力气很大，刚才那下已经尽量收着了，可床架还是被突然摔过去的人砸出了一声响。客人没有恼怒——当然他也来不及恼怒——男人长腿一步迈过来，瞬间就将他锁进了床板和墙壁之间，一只手将他两条手臂束在了头顶，另一只手三下五除二就剥掉了他的长裤。

下面什么也没穿。

“……”

“哎！——”

男人甩手就要把裤子往地上扔，眼见着裤子就要脱手，客人突然出声把他叫住：

“好好放！

“……压皱了你当心赔不起干洗费！”

男人的动作居然当即就停住了。

客人也没想到自己的一句调侃会有那么大作用，想着男人看不见的表情，他一时得意得吹了一声口哨。

但裤子还是被抛出去了——

力道掌握得刚好，昂贵的布料规规矩矩落在一张方凳上，裤腿和裤腰垂下来，在离地面约两公分的地方悬着——

“……草！”

男人回转身，反手将人一掌按在床上。

他这次没像刚才那样收着，床铺跟着一震。

这一下刚好按在咽喉处，客人挣动了一下，没挣脱，闷哼了一声。可男人好像根本没有松手的意思，反而目光更为骇人，客人看着有些惊异，于是起一双桃花眼，也毫不示弱地迎上男人的逼视。

——现在他全身都是光的，雪白的一长条，就仰躺在男人身下。

男人瞪着那双眼睛，一句话也讲不出。

“你他妈……”

悬殊的身份，悬殊的财力，悬殊的地位……他一次一次被他激怒，却无论如何也治不了他。

09

……

“……干嘛？

“还做不做了？”

客人从来不觉得照顾男人情绪是他的义务。

男人胸膛起伏，眉角上有汗水滚落，灼热的体温直接扑在他脸上。他饶有兴致地看着，然后不阴不阳地了嘲了一句。

男人突然一下，压得更重了。

“！……”

“？……”

客人一下哽结，却依旧好整以暇地等着。

他在等男人眼里的火熄灭。

的确，停顿和凝视会让时间变得冗长，但他并不在乎。就像狐狸乐于见到狼被迫向狡猾和傲慢妥协一样，他总是是乐于见到男人的不甘、愤怒、还有隐忍……男人一切容易或不易被捕捉到的情绪，都能够让他产生莫名的“成就感”。

果然，男人最终还是松开了手。

客人不悦地揉了揉脖子，而男人站在床边远远地审视他光裸的身体，脸上晦暗不明。

——当重新俯下身时，男人的面孔上再次失去了表情。

那一刻，客人感觉自己的心是被一种油然而生的得意击中的，那种得意同时引起了过于强烈的舒适，让他伸展着又往床里躺了躺。他分开双腿，示意男人开始，男人只迟疑了一秒，然后他驯从地将他的膝盖向两边折起，往他腰后垫进了一个膝盖——

动作熟练得就像一套流程。很流畅，但是没有感情。

客人被推得向床里一陷，向后倾倒，等他反应过来时，后面已经完全暴露在了男人眼中。

“戴套加钱。”

男人看了眼那里，低声说。

客人领教过他的这种态度，也懒得去管，只是垂眼看了看他，然后随口报了一个数字：

“两千。

“包你一夜，别想着拖时间。”

话音一落，男人的手停了一下——客人没有察觉，于是他又继续下去。

10

皮肤上窸窸窣窣地开始响起细微的摩擦声，客人闭上了眼，神情变得享受。男人的手沿着肋骨下缘行进，娴熟地拂过腰窝，然后停在突出的胯骨上摩挲。力道不轻不重，客人觉得有种别样的舒爽在向全身蔓延开去，他忍着一层层泛起的战栗，微微向虚空中挺了挺腰。

他闭着眼睛，但心里在想自己上次出的价是多少。

太久了，他有些记不清，但他确信不会比这回更高。他潜意识中不太愿意去深究自己为什么会出那个价，毕竟，自己也没必要去在意这几千几百块钱的买卖。

砌着深灰色水泥的天花板高悬在头顶，仿佛黑暗中有一尊威严注视着他们的神像。思绪纷乱中，他无端想到了自己酒吧里那种五光十色的吊顶——他忽然觉得，有时候看惯了那些光怪陆离的东西，偶尔看看这间屋子朴素的风格倒也不错。

或许，那栋新入手的别墅，就可以考虑一下，装修成这种风格……

至于那个T……装修别墅之前……自己或许有必要去查查这个名字。

……这很容易。

据他所知，定居在这里的法国人并不多……

……他们上过几次床？他一次又给他多少？

……

性事通常会被客人用来复盘自己曾经的决定。最原始的快感总是和天马行空的思虑很相配。

可男人并不能体会这种感觉。

他对自己主顾的隐私没有什么好奇心，更不想知道自己眼前这具泛红的身体到底有什么心思。他很清楚，客人是个十分精致的享乐主义者，他除了性爱以外不需要任何东西，可他不一样——

他要活着。

……他对客人这种走神习以为常。

情欲才是最真实的。无论客人是否将注意力放在性事上，他只要在他腿间撩拨几遍，他的性器就会诚实地挺立起来，整个人像蛇一样扭动，然后大张着腿缠上他的腰。

男人借着泛滥的肠液揉开花穴，很快就拓开了肠肉。客人一边承受着他的指奸，一边揉着自己的一粒胸乳呻吟，没过一会儿半边胸膛都被他掐得通红。这从某种意义上来讲可以算是美景，但男人看着，脸上却丝毫没有一名性工作者对于性事最起码的欢愉。他的手指已经找到了那块软肉，就在客人的嘤咛声中，他毫不留情地按了下去。

“啊”的一声。客人小腹猛地向空中一顶，下一秒，又重新摔回了床上。

男人抓住他的腰，没有停。

隐秘而湿热的甬道里，那个微微凸起的点被男人一圈一圈地、用力地揉进肉里去。

没有预兆地，客人开始高声呼救。

他终于躺不住了。尖锐的快感毫无规律地往他脑子里撞，他伸了手来够自己下面，却对自己已经失控了的屁股毫无办法。男人脸上的表情冷静得叫人发怵，客人不甘心，又伸手去扰动他的裆下，可没动几下，手又掉下去了。

——男人突然觉得自己很卑劣。

他知道自己在报复无辜者，而非始作俑者。

而他也清楚地知道，这始作俑者就是自己，是这一桩桩狗日的生意，还有这没有尽头的、操蛋的生活。

疯狂的快感涌来，客人挣扎着向后缩，又坐起来了点——男人没有阻拦，就让他自己撑起上半身——客人看见自己的屁股里埋着男人的三根手指，一圈褶皱被挤得平展开来，周围一片水光滟滟。

就当着客人的面，男人握着他分身的长指又开始在柱身和囊袋间盘弄。客人的眼尾红成一片，呼吸急促，他用力掰着自己腿根，用一种奇怪的姿势才能不让自己倒下去。前后两处快感同时夹击让他眼前一阵阵发黑，这样用视觉和触觉双重感官来感受指奸实在太过刺激，客人呜呜地哼着一些无意义的音节，过了一会儿腰突然塌下去，手滑到小腹上按住自己怪异的身体，后穴开始不受控制地潮吹……

11

以前，客人以为自己只臣服于性，但遇到男人之后，他发现自己开始臣服于人。

男人不是他的第一个。他的酒吧里不乏那种用高档蛋白粉堆出来的肌肉佬，或是把自己拾掇得很干净的那种所谓“雅痞绅士”……甚至那些惯会赊酒钓人的混混，有时也会是他的选择。

可没有人能像男人这样令人着迷。

他的每一个动作都是高级的引诱，举手投足都在惑乱人心……没有人能像他一样，给予他如此真实的欢愉。

第一次高潮过后他想休息，情潮被冲淡后身体开始发热，在炎热的夏夜里变成一身粘腻的汗。但男人把手从他泥泞的后穴里抽出来后，立刻就戴上套用同样的姿势操他。客人的腰身早已软得一塌糊涂，摊在床上任由男人掐着腰顶撞，拙钝的感觉一下一下清晰地捅进他脑子里——

他突然很想看看自己现在的样子。

他想知道，自己濒临死亡时是什么样子……

他曾经在店里见过一个漂亮男孩。那男孩身体绵软多汁，灰蓝色的眼睛夺魂摄魄……简直就是极乐的代名词。谁都无法回拒那样的诱惑。整整三天，男孩被一针一针保持着那样的状态，辗转过无数人手，最后沉浸在甜言蜜语中没能再醒来。等他去收拾残局时，男孩已经成了一滩无声无息、散在床上的碎片。

那时的男孩已经被人清理干净好好放在了床上。

——他躺在那里，安静而轻盈，依旧那么漂亮。

客人脑海里仅剩下了最后一点清明，凌乱得不知该将它放在何处。他跟着男人的节奏发出嗯嗯啊啊的颤音，一会儿攥紧了床单一会儿又松开，一会儿又挥起手，扳住男人的肩膀凑上去索吻。男人任由他折腾，将唇舌一并交予他，断断续续地给予回应。情潮将来未来之时最是磨人，客人不断滑下来，又攀紧，攀紧了又滑下，反反复复，长发散开铺在床上，跟着人体一起律动。男人加快了速度，最终，客人突然将脖颈仰起一个奇异的曲度，怪异地尖叫，下身抖着，射在男人和自己身上。

12

男人不会对人说起，曾有过一个从戒毒所逃出的男孩，藏身在他的住处。

他不知道男孩是怎么凭着一张假证件偷渡到T市的。收留他只是因为一时恻隐，两个人一同挤在那栋破败的骑楼小隔间里，他与他约法三章，倒也没有什么过不去。

可他没想过，没有什么承诺能敌得过戒断反应。

他印象中，那个下午的阳光像血一样红，男孩从桌面上抬起头，鼻底残留着还没擦干净的白粉。他质问男孩白粉是哪里来的，男孩却只是摇摇欲坠地坐在床边，痴痴地看着他。

男孩摇晃着站起来，扑进他怀里，呢喃着他听不懂的外语，然后突然以一个惊人的力道把他拽翻在床上——他至今都在反省那天自己所犯的错——他本应该拒绝的，比如说不，比如说：“No!”，或是说其他任何什么，起码，他应该把他推开……

可是他什么也没做。

男孩翻身压在他身上。当男孩亲吻他时，他感觉自己的灵魂飞到了唇边，舌头全碎了，而皮肤下开始游走细密的火流。一瞬间，一切都疯了。他瞪着男孩快被阳光耀得透明的灰蓝色眼珠，眼睁睁看着男孩将他的前端含进了嘴里。

脊背由下至上升起战栗，刹那间，阳光和尘粒变得湿黏，像凝滞的风吹过盛放的玫瑰花田，空气里都充满了迷乱和狂热。

他终于明白为什么少年人的一腔孤勇有时会比毒药更为致命。男孩孤注一掷埋首于他腿间，吮得他浑身的血都要烧起来。他大汗淋漓，捏着男孩锐利的肩胛骨，泄在他喉咙里，那头漂亮的卷发被他揉乱，而男孩炽热的的身体被他拥进怀里。

他无数遍想像过这段感情无疾而终的样子：男孩可能会找到一个心仪的女孩，也可能会被戒毒所找到最后离开T市，或是选择回去他的家乡，各自再不相见……他想过很多种可能，但唯独没想过这种没有一句告别的消失。

从冬夜的雪地到夏夜的虫鸣，男孩再也没有出现过。他知道还有最后一种解释，可他不愿意再去细想……

如果可以的话，他会更希望是另一种可能。

如果，他是说如果。

……

如果……

瀑布的水逆流而上；融化的雪凝结成形，浮现出夜行人的足迹。

……当月亮从西边升起，落回东方；乘客们陆续退下月台，行进的电车也回到始发站上——

城市中心大厦的烟花聚拢，酒吧里灰尘很轻，还在随着灯光一起摇荡；

子弹也没有到达胸膛，男孩最终回去了家乡。

……

时间回到最初，那时候，他们谁都还没和彼此遇上。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 城市背景描写大部分参考台北市，包括T市、敦化南路、城市中心大厦等  
> 居老师参考《镇魂》鬼面，但是不多  
> 阿震参考《爱神·手》小裁缝及其他荧幕形象  
> 甜茶参考《漂亮男孩》尼克


End file.
